Eveil
by Jalk
Summary: Quelques temps après les événements de Big Shell, d'anciens alliés, à présent parias, se retrouvent pour percer les mystères soulevés par l'affaire... Et faire face à eux-même. (Les commentaires sont plus que bienvenus )
1. Paris la nuit

EVEIL

_There was a boy  
A very strange enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he _

Nat King Cole - _Nature Boy_

CHAPITRE 1 : PARIS, LA NUIT

La petite rue grise semblait encore plus triste la nuit. C'était le genre d'endroit fait pour passer sans s'arrêter, dans lequel on avait du mal à concevoir que des gens puissent habiter. En marge du monde. Comme dans le reste de la ville, un silence pesant y régnait à présent. Une bruine glaciale étouffait les bruits de pas des rares passants, qui se hâtaient on ne sait où.On était en novembre.  
Au loin, un bourdonnement sourd se fit entendre. Il résonnait à présent de manière presque sacrilège sous cette chape de silence glacé. Le son s'intensifia progressivement pour se transformer en une véritable pétarade jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme moto déboule à toute vitesse dans la ruelle, au mépris des lois de l'adhérence. Sa vitesse à peine diminuée, le monstre métallique se glissa habilement entre les véhicules garés le long du trottoir jusqu'à trouver une place libre. Le boucan infernal cessa enfin et une silhouette mince sauta à bas du véhicule. Un casque noir recouvrait le visage de son propriétaire et ne laissait filtrer aucun indice quant à l'identité de son propriétaire. Toutefois, la combinaison de cuir un peu plus bas révélait une silhouette indiscutablement féminine.  
L'inconnue prit quelques instants pour activer l'antivol de la moto puis sortit un post-it de l'une de ses poches. Elle hésita un instant puis se dirigea vers l'une des portes métalliques qui se dressaient le long de la rue, avant d'en activer l'interphone. Après quelques secondes, il y eut un grésillement sourd, mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Sans se laisser démonter, la femme appliqua sa main gantée contre le micro de l'appareil et tapota rapidement. Quatre coups long, deux courts. La porte s'ouvrit.  
Une cage d'escalier miteuse s'offrait aux regards. Le jour où les propriétaires d'immeubles se décideraient à éclairer décemment leurs halls d'entrée serait une victoire pour l'humanité, songea la visiteuse.  
A travers la visière de son casque, elle jeta un regard peu amène à l'ascenseur dont la peinture beige s'écaillait peu à peu. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ce genre d'appareils, qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à tomber en panne lorsqu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur, ou à vibrer de façon plus qu'inquiétante. Sa carrière l'avait contraint à travailler dans nombres d'immeubles immenses et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de kilomètres qu'elle avait gravi dans les escaliers. Les trois volées de marches qui la séparaient de sa destination ne représentaient donc qu'un maigre défi. Devant elle, une nouvelle porte, aussi mal entretenue que le reste du bâtiment. Elle ressentit un léger pincement au coeur.  
_- Prête à replonger ma grande ?_  
La femme sonna doucement.L'huis glissa lentement sur ses gonds et un visage maigre apparu dans l'entrebâillement;  
- Entre.  
L'inconnue s'exécuta. Elle se trouvait à présent dans un couloir fraîchement rénové, qui contrastait agréablement avec le décor qu'elle avait pu apercevoir jusque là. Devant elle, son hôte la contemplait en se triturant nerveusement les doigts.  
- Tu as trouvé facilement ? Euh... je pense que tu peux...  
Il fit un geste vague vers son visage.  
- Oh, c'est vrai !  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le casque révélait une jeune fille, visiblement d'origine asiatique, dont les traits tirés affichaient cependant un large sourire. Sourire qui ne lui tarda pas à être rendu.  
- Ca faisait longtemps, Mei Ling. Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à te repérer ?  
- Si. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds en France auparavant. Mais ça n'a pas été le plus difficile...  
- Je peux comprendre ça. Alors comment as-tu...  
- ... Pu m'absenter ? Eh bien j'ai l'honneur de t'apprendre la naissance d'une cousine à moi de dix-sept ans qui étudie en France et qui m'a suppliée de venir la voir, récemment. Vu le nombre d'heures supplémentaires que j'ai fait depuis que je suis en poste, mes supérieurs n'ont pas fait de difficultés pour me laisser partir.  
- Ils ont gobé ça ?  
Mei Ling fronça les sourcils.  
- Pour qui tu me prends, Hal ? J'ai déjà fait largement pire en vous transmettant des données confidentielles. Ca, c'était à peine du divertissement. Les autres sont là ?  
D'un signe de tête, l'informaticien indiqua à son amie une large porte. Une silhouette élancée s'y dessina.  
- Snake !  
Le mercenaire de légende ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque Mei Ling se précipita vers lui et lui appliqua deux baisers sonores sur les joues. La jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas. Snake n'avait jamais été doué pour les effusions mais elle le connaissait trop bien pour être blessé par son apparente froideur.  
- Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Deux mois sans avoir de vos nouvelles, c'est long !  
- Sans nouvelles ? Tu ne lis donc pas les journaux ? lança Snake avec un rictus ironique.  
- Hmm, tu parles de cette magnifique campagne de publicité qui a été lancée au sujet de Philanthropy ?  
- Précisément. Mais que dirais-tu de t'asseoir avant de parler de tout ça ?  
Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer son invitée. Le salon que Mei Ling découvrait à présent était à l'image du couloir. Sobre, mais chaleureux. Etrange. Pour autant qu'elle sache, ni Snake ni Otacon n'étaient précisément soucieux de l'apparence de l'endroit où ils vivaient. Mais, après ce qu'ils avaient vécus, peut-être l'un et l'autre ressentaient-ils le besoin de pouvoir rentrer dans un endroit qui était vraiment "chez eux". Elle leur jeta à chacun un coup d'oeil discret. Malgré la fatigue qui se lisait sur ses trait, Otacon n'avait pas changé. Grand et maigre, l'air toujours un peu perdu et anxieux. Ses cheveux formaient une masse informe qui retombait sur ses épaules.  
Quant à Snake...  
La dernière fois que Mei Ling avait vu Snake, en chair et en os, elle en avait ressenti une véritable frayeur. Les joues creuses, le regard vide, amaigri, voilà comment il lui était apparu. A part elle-même, la jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher d'évoquer l'épée de Damoclès qui pesait à chaque minute sur le mercenaire. Foxdie. Se pouvait-il que, à l'inverse de ses actions précédentes, le virus perpétue sur Snake une action lente et pernicieuse ?  
Cependant, l'apparence de son ami était à présent beaucoup plus rassurante. Vêtu d'un vieux jean et d'une chemise blanche, il semblait avoir repris un peu de poids et son regard s'allumait à nouveau d'une étincelle qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Que s'était-il passé ?  
Perdue dans ses réflexions, Mei Ling ne réalisa pas tout de suite que l'homme lui adressait à nouveau la parole.  
- Tu comptes te balader encore longtemps en combinaison de motarde ?  
- Oh, et moi qui te pensait grand amateur de fringues moulantes !  
Snake fit mine de la menacer du poing.  
- Fantastique. Tu es arrivée depuis à peine cinq minutes et tu troubles déjà le calme de notre petit havre de paix.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait demandé à venir, monsieur l'agent secret en fuite. A ce propos, je suppose que ce n'est pas uniquement en souvenir du bon temps que vous m'avez convié à cette petite soirée, je me trompe ?  
Derrière elle, Otacon émit un petit grognement.  
- Je pense que nous ferions mieux de nous asseoir.  
L'informaticien se laissa choir sur un pouf tandis que Snake et Mei Ling, débarrassée de son attirail de conductrice, prenaient place sur le divan qui occupait le mur du fond.  
- Avant tout, comment se passent les affaires, Mei Ling ? entama Snake en faisant adroitement sauter le bouchon d'une bouteille de vin.  
- C'est calme. Trop calme, en fait. Vous savez que depuis que Foxhound a été démantelée, je travaille dans un département de renseignements de la CIA.  
- Première nouvelle.  
La jeune fille foudroya Otacon du regard.  
- Peut-être qu'un certain jeune homme aura oublié de faire la commission. Il y a un proverbe de ce pays qui dit, "on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même". Je commence à comprendre.  
- Alors comme ça, tu ne te limites pas à ton pays d'origine en ce qui concerne les citations que tu nous infliges ?  
- Je vous enquiquine, cher monsieur. Je peux continuer ?  
- Je t'en prie.  
Snake remplit trois verres et en tendit un à Mei Ling.  
- Merci. Donc, mon domaine de recherche se situe dans l'approfondissement et la prévention des attaques terroristes.  
- L'approfondissement ?  
Mei Ling pointa un doigt en l'air.  
- Une attaque terroriste n'est jamais qu'un élément d'un système complexe. Elément final et brutal, certes, mais on aurait tort de se focaliser uniquement sur lui.  
- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.  
- Tu te doutes bien qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé en avril, nous étions obligé de nous pencher sur le cas Big Shell. Une affaire pareille ne pouvait être étouffée.  
- Mei Ling à ce sujet nous...  
- Laisse-moi finir. Or, malgré l'énormité de la catastrophe, il ne s'est rien passé. On nous a balancé une vague excuse comme quoi l'enquête serait confiée à un autre département, ou je ne sais quoi. Nos supérieurs ne se sont même pas donné la peine d'apparaître crédibles. Et depuis quelques temps, on cherche à nous neutraliser.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Dead Cell...  
- Quoi ?  
- Vous vous rappelez de la fonction première de Dead Cell ? Ce groupe était censé produire des attaques factices dans les installations gouvernementales afin d'en tester l'efficacité. Il apparaît qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce domaine.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Ca veut dire que les trois derniers conflits internationaux couverts par l'actualité ont été orchestré par des structures américaines afin de maintenir ses services de défense occupés.  
- C'est inconcevable ! Personne n'a rien dit ?  
- Personne n'est au courant ! Sans me vanter, je suis la seule qui ait flairé la vérité et encore, grâce aux informations que vous m'avez fait parvenir après l'incident Big Shell.  
Otacon vida nerveusement son verre.  
- Ca ne signifie qu'une chose.  
-Correct. On cherche à nous engloutir sous des affaires bidon tandis qu'une plus grosse se prépare. La grande question est quoi ?  
- Tu as des pistes ?  
La jeune fille secoua la tête.  
- Absolument rien. Bref, la situation n'est pas rose. Et de votre côté ?  
Snake resta un moment silencieux, rassemblant ses idées.  
- Tu dois te demander ce que nous fichons en France, non ?  
- Oui et non. J'ai suivi les informations. Ces mystérieux Patriotes ont fait fort, en promouvant Philanthropy. C'est maintenant devenu un mouvement national. Ridicule. L'autre jour, j'ai même vu qu'il vendaient des T-shirts. Tout le sérieux de votre action a été décrédibilisé. Je suppose que vous avez tenté de partir sur de nouvelles bases quant à votre campagne anti Metal Gear ?  
- En quelque sorte. Tu as raison, Philanthropy est totalement grillé. Mais il y a plus grave. Je suppose que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté, au sujet des derniers instants de Big Shell. Je suis un élément qui n'a pas sa place dans le scénario des Patriotes.  
- Et en tant que tel...  
- En tant que tel je représente un danger pour leur structure. Soit ils m'intègrent à leurs plans, soit ils me détruisent. Quoi qu'ils soient.  
- Je comprends que tu aies éprouvé le besoin de te cacher.  
- Il n'y a pas que ça. Je ne vais pas rester terré là sans rien faire. J'ai fait profil bas assez longtemps pour recommencer à agir. Mais Otacon et moi sommes trop connus. Et c'est pourquoi... eh bien nous avons besoin de ton aide.  
- Snake ?  
- Je sais, c'est un peu brutal et tu en as fait beaucoup pour nous. Mais toi, ta photo n'a pas été diffusée dans les journaux du monde entiers. Je ne pense même pas que les Patriotes aient jamais prêté attention à toi. Pendant l'incident de Shadow Moses, tu n'étais que l'analyste. Et le bouquin de Nastasha a contribué à te laisser dans l'ombre. Bref, tu es la seule personne sur laquelle nous puissions compter.  
Mei Ling s'enfonça doucement dans le canapé.  
- On peut dire que vous ne perdez pas de temps... murmura-t-elle en essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Mais peut-on savoir ce que vous avez en tête exactement ?  
Otacon hocha la tête et reprit la parole.  
- Nous n'avons quasiment aucune piste hors des Etats-Unis qui puisse nous renseigner sur les Patriotes. Car c'est là notre objectif découvrir qui ces types sont réellement. Je me refuse à croire que des fantômes gouvernent le pays depuis deux cent ans. C'est absurde !  
- "Heureux ceux qui croient sans avoir vu", marmonna la jeune fille entre ses dents.  
-Quoi ?  
- Rien. Et donc, quel est votre projet ?  
- Notre unique indice, c'est Ocelot.  
- Vous ne l'aviez pas perdu de vue après sa fuite dans un RAY ?  
- Si. Mais nous avons appris quelque chose de fort intéressant sur lui.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Tu sais que ce malade s'est fait greffer le bras de notre ami Liquid. Apparemment, cette intervention s'est déroulée à Lyon. Je soupçonne fort l'opération de ne pas avoir suivi le circuit habituel. D'abord parce qu'on ne greffe jamais que des membres venant de l'hôpital. Personne ne se pointe avec un bras dans une valise en expliquant qu'il voudrait qu'on le lui greffe. Et Ocelot aurait également dit quelque chose sur ces "maudits français à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance".  
- Un peu maigre, comme preuves...  
- Nous ne sommes plus à Foxhound, Mei-Ling, grimaça Snake. C'est tout ce que nous ayons à te proposer. Bien entendu, tu es libre de refuser.  
L'asiatique esquissa un sourire en suivant le contour de son vers du bout du doigt.  
- Tu as toujours été comme ça, Snake, à proposer des plans qui ne tiennent pas debout, mais qui ont l'habitude de sauver le monde. Je vais te dire quelque chose. Moi non plus, toute cette histoire ne me plaît pas. Je refuse de vivre dans un pays où l'autorité vient d'on ne sait où, et surtout, j'aurais l'impression que mon boulot n'est pas fini si les Metal Gear continuent à menacer les populations. On n'en n'a jamais vu autant depuis ces dernières années. Preuve que l'agence Philanthropy actuelle n'a strictement aucune utilité.  
- Ce qui veut dire...  
Un bourdonnement sourd résonna aux oreilles de Snake. La petite voix de son invitée résonna au creux de ses tympans.  
- C'est parti, Snake !  
Otacon se leva d'un bond.  
- Si nous mangions un morceau ?  
- Tu as appris à faire la cuisine ? C'est nouveau ça !  
Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, Mei Ling se sentit de nouveau à sa place. Elle était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, prête à se battre contre des moulins, en compagnie de deux dingues asociaux. Oui. La vie était belle.

Au fait, reprit l'analyste en avalant sa dernière bouchée de tarte aux pommes, comment avez-vous regroupé tous ces renseignements aux sujets d'Ocelot ?  
Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard gêné.  
- C'est... Raiden qui nous en a parlé.  
- Oh, c'est vrai ! Que devient-il ? Vous avez eu de ses nouvelles ?  
Snake poussa un léger soupir et se leva de table.  
- Viens.  
Mei Ling suivit le mercenaire au fond du couloir. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et en tourna doucement la poignée.  
La clarté diffuse d'un lampadaire halogène baignait les lieux. Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans la pièce. Un petit bureau, une étagère remplie de livres et de bandes dessinées, et, aux murs, quelques reproductions de tableaux de Raphaël et Boticcelli.  
Et assis très droit sur un canapé lit, un jeune homme qui leva sur eux un regard perplexe.  
- Mei Ling, je te présente Jack. Jack, Mei Ling.  
_- Je ne le voyais pas comme ça._  
Cette pensée avait déboulée d'un coup. Pour aussi réductrice qu'elle soit, elle n'en n'était pas moins exacte. Tous les agents d'infiltration avec qui l'analyste avait travaillé était des hommes mûrs, dans le genre de celui de Snake. Des hommes prêts à bondir au moindre bruit suspect, constamment en alerte. Des hommes sur le visage desquels on ne pouvait déchiffrer la moindre expression.  
Le garçon - elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le voir autrement - qui se tenait devant elle avait tout d'un étudiant. Vêtu d'un pull en coton trop large pour lui et d'un pantalon beige, un ouvrage de Paul Auster à la main, il semblait sortir d'une dure journée d'examens. Ses cheveux blonds lui retombaient sur les épaules et lui donnaient l'apparence du genre de personne qui va déclamer de la poésie dans des pubs peu connus le soir  
Chassant ces pensées puérils d'un léger mouvement de tête, elle eut un léger sourire, tendit la main à Raiden.  
- Enchantée. J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer  
Il lui rendit sa poignée de main mais pas son sourire. Snake l'observait d'un air anxieux.  
- Tu as faim ?  
- Ca va. J'irai me préparer quelque chose quand j'aurais fini mon chapitre.  
_- Le livre des illusions_ ? commenta Mei Ling en se penchant sur l'ouvrage. C'est peut-être son meilleur après _Le Voyage d'Anna Blume_.  
Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira fugitivement.  
- Tout à fait d'accord.  
- Nous n'allons pas te déranger plus longtemps, Jack, fit Snake sourdement. Tu sais pourquoi Mei Ling est ici.  
- Oui.  
- Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit ?  
- Non.  
Raiden baissa la tête et se replongea dans son bouquin. Snake émit un petit grognement et tourna les talons. Après avoir adressé un vague "bonne soirée" à son interlocuteur, la jeune fille fit de même.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? demanda-t-elle une fois la porte de la chambre refermée.  
- Une histoire de dingue. Il semblerait que toute cette histoire à Big Shell l'ait sacrément secoué.  
- Il n'était pas parti on ne sait où avec sa petite fiancée... comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?  
- Rose, je crois.  
- Alors. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Quelques semaines avant notre fuite ici à Paris, il a sonné chez nous, totalement terrorisé. Il refusait strictement de parler ou de partir. Un autiste complet. On a essayé de le requinquer avec Otacon.  
- Ca ne vous ressemble pas, sourit Mei Ling.  
- Arrête tu veux ? Ce gamin en a vu de drôles et, avec un passé comme le sien, je peux comprendre sa réaction. Toujours est-il que ça va bien mieux qu'au début. Il parle à peu près normalement, il réussit à quitter l'appartement, ce qui n'était pas le cas avant, et il s'est mis à lire.  
- Mais il refuse de répondre à tes questions, pas vrai ?  
- Oui. Il m'a raconté en détail tout ce qui lui était arrivé sur Big Shell à son arrivée et depuis plus rien. Lorsque je lui demande s'il se sent capable de m'aider, de reprendre son activité de toujours, tu as vu comme il réagit. "Non", et c'est tout.  
La jeune fille resta silencieuse un moment.  
- Tu espères pouvoir le guérir en t'en prenant aux Patriotes, pas vrai ?  
Snake haussa les épaules.  
- Ouais. Je n'en sais rien en fait.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu as une dette envers lui ?  
- Pas seulement envers lui. C'est un peu compliqué mais, de sa survie, dépend celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'expliquerai.  
Ils repassèrent au salon.  
- Bien ! fit Otacon en les voyant arriver. Que diriez-vous que l'on s'y mette dès demain ?  
Snake hocha la tête.  
- Mei Ling, si ça te va, il y a un train pour Lyon demain matin vers dix heures trente. Nous avons l'adresse de la clinique où Ocelot s'était fait greffer le bras de Liquid.  
- Parfait. Et vous, vous resterez ici pour me transmettre les instructions, c'est ça ?  
Les deux hommes la fixèrent d'un regard gêné. L'analyste éclata de rire.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est chacun son tour ! Et quelque chose me dit que vous aurez rapidement l'occasion d'entrer dans la danse.  
Snake hocha lentement la tête.  
Un peu plus tard, Mei Ling était prête à prendre quelques heures de repos. Snake avait insisté pour qu'elle utilise sa propre chambre. Il était évident que, pour le mercenaire; même un divan devait représenter un confort inouï. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se coucher, une impulsion inexplicable la poussa à jeter un coup d'oeil par la porte légèrement entrouverte de Raiden. La lumière était encore allumée mais, de son poste d'observation, elle ne parvenait à distinguer qu'une portion du mur. Cependant, un son distinct parvint à ses oreilles. Un seul mot, répété sans fin, avec un désespoir atroce.  
- Non. Non non non non. Non. Non.


	2. Imputations

CHAPITRE 2 : IMPUTATIONS

Du voyage en train, Mei Ling ne garda qu'un souvenir brumeux. Bercée par le mouvement du train, elle s'endormit et somnola durant les deux heures que durait le trajet. Dans un état de demi-conscience, son esprit passait paresseusement d'une idée à l'autre. La clinique... Liquid... Ocelot... Quelle erreur ç'avait été de le laisser filer après l'incident de Big Shell. Snake et Otacon avaient jugé que la liste des noms des Patriotes valait bien plus que le fanatique des revolvers. Lourde erreur. A présent, ils repartaient presque à zéro. A zéro...La jeune fille fut réveillée par l'annonce d'arrivée du chef de gare. Une fois descendue avec son maigre bagage, elle activa le codec qu'elle s'était fait implanter quelques mois plus tôt. Cet appareil constituait une grande fierté pour elle. Elle et Otacon avaient travaillé dessus des mois durant afin de créer un système de nano-machines aussi simple d'utilisation que celles de l'armée mais totalement différent au niveau du système d'exploitation et de traitement des données. Il ne fallait pas laisser la moindre faille aux Patriotes.  
- Snake, tu me reçois ?  
- Cinq sur cinq.  
- Je viens d'arriver. Le voyage s'est déroulé sans problèmes. Je vous recontacterai dès que j'aurais réussi à me renseigner à la clinque.  
- Tu sais comment t'y prendre ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. A bientôt Snake !  
Comparée aux vastes perspectives de Manhattan, Lyon n'avait rien de très impressionnant. Cependant, le tracé de ses rues se révéla si tortueux que la jeune fille fut plusieurs fois contrainte de demander sa route, bénissant sa formation qui l'avait astreinte à apprendre six langues vivantes. L'établissement qu'elle recherchait se trouvait en réalité un peu en dehors de la ville, à quelques pas à peine du centre nerveux industriel de Lyon.  
_- Drôle d'endroit pour un établissement sanitaire..._  
Un taxi la mena à destination. La clinique Antoine Limousin était une gigantesque bâtisse blanche qui semblait avoir été construite la semaine précédente. Le parking renfermait un nombre impressionnant de cabriolets et de Mercedes. La réputation de l'endroit ne faisait aucun doute. Sans perdre un instant, l'analyste se dirigea vers l'accueil où une infirmière toute en jambes l'accueillit.  
- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Maria Nakimura et je suis journaliste au Herald Tribune.  
Mei Ling fit glisser un rectangle plastifié sur le comptoir. Au fil des années, elle avait constitué pour Snake et Otacon une impressionnante collection de faux papiers et, par acquis de conscience, s'en était munie de quelques uns également. Elle n'avait pas eu tort, finalement. L'hôtesse examina la carte avec attention avant d'adresser à la jeune fille un sourire aussi chaleureux que le professionnalisme le lui permettait.  
-Que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle ?  
- Je travaille actuellement sur les greffes et les transplantations de membres. J'ai cru comprendre que cette clinique est de renommée mondiale dans ce domaine. J'avoue ne pas m'être fait annoncer, mais j'ai profité d'un voyage en Europe pour venir ici.  
L'infirmière réfléchit quelques instants avant de se saisir d'un téléphone.  
- Docteur Tirot ? J'ai ici une journaliste du Herald Tribune. Non non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Elle mène une reportage sur les greffes et... Vous êtes sûr ? Oui. Oui absolument. Merci docteur.  
La femme se retourna vers Mei Ling.  
- Vous avez de la chance. L'un de nos chirurgiens s'apprête à partir en congé et il accepte de répondre à vos questions avant de quitter la clinique. Prenez l'ascenseur jusqu'au second, son cabinet est indiqué. Docteur Tirot.  
La jeune fille remercia son interlocutrice d'un signe de tête et se rendit à l'étage indiqué. Un homme d'âge mur, légèrement bedonnant, l'attendait dans le bureau indiqué. Il se leva à son arrivée.  
- Mademoiselle...  
- Nakimura. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Docteur Tirot.  
- Moi de même. On m'a dit que vous meniez une enquête sur les greffes...  
- Tout à fait. Et ce serait un véritable privilège d'avoir l'avis d'un spécialiste travaillant dans cette clinique. Me permettez-vous d'enregistrer notre échange ?  
- Bien entendu.  
L'asiatique posa un petit appareil gris sur le bureau.  
- Que désirez-vous savoir ?  
- Nous allons commencer par des questions très classiques. Comment se passe un processus de greffe, très exactement ?  
- Eh bien nous avons à l'hôpital une liste de donneurs d'organes et de gens en attente de dons. Si l'un des donneurs d'organes décède, nous prélevons les parties de son corps encore utilisables qui pourraient servir à nos patients en attente.  
- Je vois. Et admettons que deux personnes aient besoin d'une jambe gauche ou d'un bras droit. Laquelle aura priorité ?  
- Cela dépend. En général, les premiers arrivés sont les premiers traités, sauf cas exceptionnels.  
- Comme ?  
L'homme eut un geste vague.  
- Je ne sais pas... En fait, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Mais de temps à autres...  
Il se tut. Visiblement, le sujet le mettait mal à l'aise.  
- Bien. Et en ce qui concerne vos donneurs, de quelle façon les sélectionnez-vous ?  
L'entretien se poursuivit pendant près d'une demi-heure. Le docteur Tirot s'était détendu et accueillait les questions avec sérénité. Il finit par se lever de son fauteuil.  
- Pour finir, je pourrais peut-être vous montrer comment se déroule une opération ?  
- En ai-je le droit ?  
- Eh bien... Vous ne pourrez pas prendre de photos, bien entendu, et nous resterons derrière une baie vitrée. Mais cela vous aidera à comprendre de quoi je parle exactement.  
- Je vous suis.  
Le chirurgien conduisit Mei Ling dans une enfilade de couloirs blancs. L'endroit lui rappelait vaguement les bâtiments de Foxhound. Elle réprima un petit frisson et hâta le pas. Son guide poussa une dernière double porte et indiqua un large panneau de verre à son invité.  
- Voilà. Mes collègues sont en train de procéder à une greffe de main en ce moment même.  
La jeune fille colla son nez au carreau et promena son regard sur la salle devant elle. Un groupe de trois personnes s'activait autour d'une jeune femme endormie.  
- Cette patiente a opté pour une anesthésie générale, bien que maintenant, on puisse... Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ?  
Mei Ling titubait à présent légèrement. Son visage avait pris une teinte grisâtre. S'appuyant contre le mur, elle esquissa un faible sourire.  
- Rien de grave. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'assister à ce genre de spectacle, j'avoue que c'est assez impressionnant.  
Le médecin prit un air désolé.  
- Oh, veuillez m'excuser ! On s'habitue tellement à cela dans ma profession vous comprenez...  
- Oui... Oui...  
Mei Ling se redressa.  
- Ca va mieux. En tout cas merci de votre collaboration docteur.  
- Mais je vous en prie. Vous êtes sûre que vous allez pouvoir retrouver la sortie toute seule ?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Soyez sûr que nous vous ferons parvenir l'article avant de le publier afin que vous puissiez vérifier si nous n'avons pas mal interprété vos propos.  
- Mille mercis mademoiselle. Bon voyage de retour.  
Son dictaphone toujours à la main, la jeune fille adressa un petit salut au chirurgien et sorti d'un pas lent de la clinique. Elle quitta l'endroit à pied. Elle n'avait pas fait cent mètres qu'une voiture grise déboula dans le virage devant elle et pila à sa hauteur. La vitre du conducteur s'ouvrit.  
- Monte !  
Mei Ling n'hésita pas un instant.  
- Je ne savais pas que tu me rejoindrais si vite.  
- Otacon a insisté. Il était sûr que tu trouverais quelque chose.  
- Et il a eu raison.  
Mei Ling agita son dictaphone sous le nez de Snake.  
- Des photos de tout ce que j'ai pu explorer dans le bâtiment, intérieur et extérieur.  
- Des soupçons ?  
- Eh bien d'abord, j'ai remarqué les caméras de surveillance.  
- Qu'ont-elles de spécial ?  
- Il y en a beaucoup. Trop. Un hôpital est censé disposé d'un système de sécurité perfectionné, ne serait-ce que pour la prise en charge des patients, mais là, je ne peux pas croire que ce soit le cas. Ces appareils sont des modèles tout ce qu'il y a de plus récent. Et on en trouve un tout les cinq mètres.  
- Autre chose ?  
- Oh oui, un petit détail. Je me suis fait passer pour une journaliste et un docteur est gentiment tombé dans le panneau. Il m'a emmené dans une salle d'opérations pour que je vois comment les greffes se déroulent.  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors l'un des toubibs en train d'opérer n'était autre que notre chère amie Naomi Hunter.

Snake revivait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti cette poussée d'adrénaline lui parcourir les veines, le sang battre sourdement à ses tempes, tandis que tout son corps devenait une flèche projetée par un archer expert, sûre de toucher sa cible ?  
A son poignet, sa montre luisait doucement, indiquant très précisément une heure quatre. Il était parfaitement dans les temps. Filant le long de la route nationale, il ne tarda pas à apercevoir l'arrière de la clinique Antoine Limousin. Les photos que Mei Ling avaient prises, couplés à ses propres clichés de l'extérieur du bâtiment avaient permis au radar intégré dans ses nanos-machines de constituer un plan assez précis des lieux. Assez précis pour se rendre compte que le seul endroit par lequel il pourrait se glisser était une grille d'évacuation de vapeur, qui donnait sur une lingerie sans aucun doute. Alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus de la grille, le mercenaire distingua plusieurs silhouettes armées de lampes torches. Des gardes privés visiblement. De là où il était, Snake en dénombrait quatre. C'était trop, beaucoup trop pour une clinique normale.  
_- Beaucoup trop..._  
D'un geste, il décrocha les jumelles qu'il portait à la ceinture et les braqua sur les sentinelles.  
_- Au moins une dizaine de sentinelles, et armées avec plus que des flingues d'ordonnance, je peux le jurer._  
Il fut tenté d'avertir Otacon ou Mei Ling puis se ravisa. Même si les nano-machines qu'il utilisait avait peu de chances de se faire pirater, mieux valait ne les employer qu'en cas de nécessité. C'est donc en solitaire que Snake se coula, ombre parmi les ombres, vers la grille de l'hôpital. Arrivé à une dizaine de mètres de la barrière, il s'immobilisa à nouveau. Le mouvement des gardes le rassura. S'ils étaient lourdement équipés, ils ne semblaient cependant pas particulièrement agressifs. Ces types étaient des gardes privés rémunérés, rien à voir avec les armadas de terroristes surentraînés avec lesquels Snake avait déjà eu à faire. Il s'accroupit, les yeux braqués sur les quelques gardes qu'il avait dans son champ de vision. Les hommes discutaient entre eux, cherchant visiblement à tromper l'ennui. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'un d'entre eux porta la main à son côté. Un talkie-walkie visiblement. Il écouta quelques secondes puis, d'un signe de la main, enjoignit deux de ses compagnons à le suivre. Parfait. Plus qu'un.  
Snake ne perdit pas un instant. Dégainant le M-9 dont il ne se séparait jamais en mission, il fonça vers le grillage. L'herbe étouffait le bruit de ses pas. Tout se passa très vite. Sans interrompre sa course, il tendit le bras. Un coup parti, sans bruit ou presque, et le garde restant s'écroula lourdement à terre. Snake avait déjà agrippé la clôture et se hissait, souple comme un chat, de l'autre côté. Le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une clinique avait dû dissuader les mystérieux propriétaires de l'endroit d'électrifier le grillage. Une fois de l'autre côté, le mercenaire jeta un coup d'oeil à sa victime qui ronflait à présent comme un bienheureux. L'homme jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'arme à sa ceinture. Un Beretta. Peu impressionnant, mais efficace. Il n'était cependant pas question d'embarquer le pistolet, il fallait à tout prix éviter le grabuge. Après avoir dissimulé le gardien dans un buisson proche, Snake reprit son avancée. Dos au mur, il parvint à la grille qu'il recherchait.  
_- Etroit. Il va falloir se faire tout petit._  
Sans perdre un instant, le mercenaire se saisit de son couteau suisse et s'appliqua à dévisser les quatre boulons qui retenaient la grille. D'un coup de pied, il fit ensuite sauter le tuyau qui y était relié et se glissa par le conduit, non sans avoir replacé la grille. Autant gagner le plus de temps possible. L'ancien militaire entama sa descente, rendant grâce à sa combinaison qui, en comprimant légèrement ses muscles, lui faisait perdre quelques millimètres de masse corporelle. La descente fut bien plus aisée qu'il ne l'avait imaginée.  
Comme il l'avait supposé, Snake se trouvait à présent dans une vaste salle remplie de machines à laver et de sèche-linges. En cette heure tardive, les lieux étaient déserts, comme le confirmait le radar. Seul le ronron bruyant des machines se faisait entendre. Doucement, le mercenaire monta les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Quelques infirmières circulaient encore, visiblement, mais elles étaient peu nombreuses. Eviter leur allées et venues se révéla un jeu d'enfant pour le mercenaire. Il lui fallu moins de quarante secondes pour parvenir à l'étage supérieur.  
_- C'est maintenant que l'on va commencer à s'amuser._  
En effet, les caméras de sécurité n'avaient été disposées, d'après les clichés de Mei-Ling qu'à partir du premier étage. Et vu l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait, il était hors de question d'utiliser une grenade pour désactiver les systèmes de surveillance. Dieu merci le radar indiquait le champ d'action des appareils de surveillance. Se faufilant entre les faisceaux, l'homme progressa, de mètre en mètre, dans l'interminable couloir blanc, s'abritant dans les coins de porte. Il avait presque atteint le deuxième étage lorsque le claquement sec de talons hauts sur du carrelage se fit entendre. Une infirmière avait du être sonnée et elle se dirigeait droit vers Snake. Si celui-ci neutralisait la femme d'une fléchette tranquillisante, les caméras de surveillance s'en rendraient immédiatement compte. Et, vu la disposition des lieux, il serait immédiatement repéré si jamais il restait là où il était.  
_- Pas le choix._  
Le plus silencieusement possible, l'aventurier tourna la poignée de la porte contre laquelle il se tenait.  
Fermée.  
Snake étouffa un juron. La chambre devait être inoccupée. Et les pas se rapprochaient. En désespoir de cause, il sortit de l'une de ses poches une petite pièce de plastique de forme étrange et l'introduisit dans la serrure. Otacon lui avait présenté cet appareil au point quelques semaines auparavant.  
"L'ébauche d'un passe-partout universel. Pour le moment, j'estime que ça peut ouvrir environ quarante-cinq pour cent des portes à serrure mécanique existant dans ce monde."  
_- Si cette lourde n'est pas dans tes quarante-cinq pour cent Otacon, tu vas m'entendre..._  
L'infirmière devait à peine se trouver à dix mètres à présent.  
Il y eut un léger cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit. Snake bondit à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma en toute hâte. Son coeur n'avait pas manqué un battement durant toute la durée de l'opération. Dehors, le cliquetis des talons gagna en volume puis s'éloigna progressivement.  
Mais un bruit subsistait.  
Un bruit heurté et saccadé, mais sans aucun doute humain. Un bruit de respiration.  
_- Quelqu'un. Il y a quelqu'un._  
La main sur le M-9, Snake fit quelque pas dans la chambre. Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité.  
_- Dans le lit_  
Pourquoi la personne ne parlait-elle pas ? Et surtout, pourquoi la porte avait-elle été fermée à clé ? Dans toutes les cliniques, les chambres occupées restaient ouvertes afin que l'on puisse y pénétrer facilement en cas d'urgence. Son intuition hurlait à Snake qu'il avait mis le doit sur quelque chose d'important. Dévoré de curiosité, le mercenaire s'approcha du lit. Un chuchotement s'éleva.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
- Moins fort.  
La voix de Snake était un murmure. Malgré cela, l'autorité naturelle de l'homme y perçait, et son mystérieux interlocuteur se tut.  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Et vous ?  
- Je suis ici pour enquêter sur cet endroit.  
- Vous ne faites pas partie de la police nationale. Votre accent... Vous êtes anglais ?  
- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?  
- Je ne sais pas. On m'a emmené ici depuis... une semaine peut-être. Les journaux ont du en parler.  
La voix était pâteuse, presque inexpressive. On avait du droguer le "malade". Snake activa la lampe torche de son couteau suisse. Il promena le mince faisceau blanc sur un visage terrorisé, aux pupilles dilatées. Mais la frayeur n'en n'était sûrement pas la seule cause. Le visage n'était pas inconnu au mercenaire. Effectivement, les journaux en avaient parlé.  
- Kevin Ivart. Le nouveau général de l'Armée de l'Air. C'est bien vous ?  
-Oui... Oui je crois.  
- Pourquoi vous ont-ils amené ici ?  
- Aucune idée. Je dors... beaucoup.  
Continuant son inspection du militaire, Snake remarqua que la main gauche de l'homme était marquée de différents signes qui semblaient avoir été inscrits récemment.  
- Vous vous souvenez de qui vous a fait ça ?  
- Un docteur. Une jeune femme, très jolie.  
- Assez jeune ? Le teint mat ?  
- Oui... oui... Elle parlait anglais aussi, je crois...  
_- Naomi. Elle serait donc à la solde des Patriotes, de Liquid ou je ne sais qui d'autre ?_  
L'aventurier se redressa, un doigt sur les lèvres.  
- Je vais repartir. Surtout, ne parlez à personne de ma visite, c'est ma seule chance de vous sortir de là.  
Ivart se redressa sur un coude. Une partie de sa lucidité semblait lui être revenue.  
- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été enlevé. Ils parlent d'autres personnes, quand ils viennent ici. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame, mais ça n'est pas beau. Et ce n'est pas le fait d'une bande de dingue, croyez-moi mon vieux.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je suis général. On ne rentre pas chez moi comme ça. Et pourtant, je me suis fait droguer et amener ici. Il n'y a que des gens proches de moi qui auraient pu réussir ce coup-là. Et si ce n'est pas ma famille, ce sont forcément des collègues.  
Snake hocha la tête.  
- Pour le moment restez ici. Je vous garantis qu'on vous sortira de là.  
Avant de tourner les talons, Snake prit quelques photos d'Ivart. Si les choses tournaient mal, les clichés permettraient au moins de faire tomber la clinique. Après s'être assuré que tout danger était écarté, il regagna le couloir et monta au second.

Otacon se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore un peu plus. Snake se refusait toujours à passer une communication. Seule Mei Ling lui avait donné des renseignements sur ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir et lui avait envoyé les photos de la clinique par e-mail. C'est sur ces maigres données que l'informaticien travaillait. Déterminer qui exactement se cachait derrière tout ça. La greffe du bras de Liquid n'était sûrement pas l'oeuvre des Patriotes. Non. C'était du côté de Liquid lui-même qu'il fallait creuser... Mais par où commencer ?  
Un mouvement derrière lui le fit se retourner. Jack était entré dans le salon, agitant son double des clés devant lui.  
- Il n'y a plus de café, fit-il simplement.  
- Je sais. Ca commence à manquer d'ailleurs. Tu vas en chercher ?  
- Oui. La supérette de la rue d'Odessa reste ouverte presque toute la nuit.  
- Génial. On va encore boire du jus de chaussette pendant une semaine.  
Jack haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée tandis qu'Otacon retournait à son travail. Il resta quelques instants à pianoter sur son clavier, méditant sur leur étrange colocataire. Sur beaucoup de points, Jack lui faisait songer à un adolescent attardé qui aurait refusé de quitter le nid familial. Rien à voir avec ce jeune homme déterminé que Snake avait laissé derrière lui après l'incident de Big Shell. Ce qui c'était passé, Otacon ne pouvait que le supputer. Toujours est-il que la réaction de Snake avait été étonnante. Il n'avait pas demandé un seul mot d'explication à Raiden lorsque celui-ci s'était présenté dans leurs quartiers généraux, enfermé dans un mutisme total. Il avait demandé au jeune homme si celui-ci désirait rester chez eux. Et depuis... Depuis Jack vivait une vie de reclus, passant ses journées à lire, sortant rarement, mais toujours prêt à aider dans les tâches quotidiennes. Toute évocation du passé, par contre, le plongeait dans un silence affolé dont il avait le plus grand mal à ressortir.  
Et maintenant cette affaire qui prenait de l'ampleur avec l'arrivée de Mei Ling...  
Otacon s'étira bruyamment. C'était sa vie depuis quelques années à présent. Celle d'un paria, jamais sûr du lendemain, et exposé à la souffrance plus souvent qu'à son tour. Mais il l'avait choisit, et contrairement à Jack, il assumerait jusqu'au bout.  
Reprenant les éléments dont il disposait depuis le début, Hal décida de laisser tomber les recherches par logiciel de traitement d'images et tenta de faire appel à la simple logique. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se produire entre Liquid et Ocelot ? A quoi correspondait cette réapparition de Naomi ? Et surtout, comment ces éléments se combinaient-ils avec l'organisation des Patriotes ?  
Le jeune homme consulta plusieurs moteurs de recherches et, peu à peu, une idée commença à émerger en lui. Se connectant à un site Internet officieux, il consulta les archives de différents journaux, anciens et récents. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ces articles, le rapport Shadow Moses... Un jeu de faux-semblants à plusieurs dimensions. L'informaticien sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il était en train de comprendre. Il fallait contacter Snake et Mei Ling immédiatement.  
Un léger coup à la porte. Maugréant, Otacon se détourna de son écran. La serrure devait encore être coincée.  
- J'arrive.

... Bonne nuit, beau gosse.  
Jack adressa un petit signe de tête au commerçant qui, même après plusieurs mois, refusait toujours avec obstination de lui donner du "monsieur" ou tout simplement "Jack". C'était plutôt amusant. D'un pas léger, le jeune homme regagna l'immeuble. Seuls quelques bars de nuit émettaient une douce lueur à présent. Il serait bien entré boire un verre. Ecouter de la musique, ou tout simplement les conversations des habitués... Non, s'il n'était même pas capable de faire une course en moins d'une heure, il n'était vraiment plus bon à rien.  
_- C'est un peu le cas, non ?_  
Raiden serra le poing et accéléra sa marche. Ne pas penser, surtout ne pas penser. Garder les yeux rivés au bitume sombre qui défilait à chaque pas. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à quelques pas de son logis que le jeune homme stoppa net sa marche, en voyant deux hommes, encadrant un troisième, visiblement incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. L'un de ses deux compagnons maugréait que c'était bien de Franck de boire comme ça et de se mettre minable, et que ça allait encore crier demain au bureau s'il arrivait au travail dans cet état. Ce à quoi l'autre répéta que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le remorquait chez lui.  
Les muscles de Raiden réagirent avant son cerveau. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna de quelques pas, se dissimulant sur le perron d'une porte. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait réagi totalement différemment. Deux uppercuts auraient envoyés les hommes au pays des songes.  
Mais là, il laissa Otacon se faire enlever sous ses yeux.  
Les deux hommes disparurent au bout de la rue. Ce n'est qu'alors que Jack, très lentement, pénétra dans son immeuble et, le coeur battant à tout rompre, regagna l'appartement de Snake. Rien ou presque n'avait changé depuis son départ. Otacon n'était plus là, pas plus que son ordinateur. Rien d'autre. L'endroit n'avait absolument pas été fouillé.  
_- Ils en avaient après nous... Après eux ?_  
Oui. Après eux. Raiden était bien placé pour savoir que son corps ne comportait à présent plus de nano-machines.  
_- N'y pense pas._  
Personne n'avait de raison de soupçonner qu'il avait trouvé refuge ici.  
_- Refuge._  
C'est à ce moment là que quelque chose se produisit. On avait touché à son refuge. A cet endroit où il avait découvert Paul Auster, l'art de la Renaissance Italienne, le cinéma autre qu'américain et la cuisine. On avait touché à ces gens qui l'avaient accueilli. Jack se rua dans sa chambre. Sur sa table de nuit, reposait une petite seringue scellée. Les nano-machines d'Otacon et Mei Ling. Snake les lui avait remises quelques semaines auparavant.  
_- Pour quand tu seras prêt_.  
Le jeune homme saisit la seringue dans son emballage, et la contempla quelques instants.  
Puis, il la reposa et saisit son téléphone portable, sur lequel il composa un code à vingt chiffres.  
- Snake, fit-il d'une voix posée, de cette voix qui ne variait jamais, qui était la sienne depuis plusieurs mois, c'est Jack. Otacon a été enlevé. J'ignore par qui.


End file.
